au dessus du champ de bataille
by ylg
Summary: recueil de courts oneshots, Riza/Roy, manga :: 5ème vignette : longtemps avant. 6e: logistique à Ishval. 7e: ses yeux noirs. 8e: la clé. 9e: peau nue. 10e: arme à feu. 11e: codépendance. 12e: s'il la perd. 13e: aveuglé. 14e: face au Grand Chef. MàJ, 15e: sans repère.
1. Hawk's eyes

Titre : au-dessus du champ de bataille  
auteur : ylg  
base : FullMetal Alchemist (manga)  
couple : Riza/Roy  
genre : ça alors, encore du fétichisme !  
rating : PG / K+  
timeline/**spoil **: guerre d'Ishbal, chapitres 58-59  
disclaimer : propriété exclusive d'Arakawa Hiromu

oOo

Un coin sombre, un coin en ruines. En haut d'une vieille tour à l'abandon, isolé de tout, d'où elle peut surveiller le champ de bataille en-dessous. Une aire de rapace, le nid du faucon dont on dit qu'elle a les yeux.

Sans un bruit, elle s'installe. Elle enfile le gant qui protège sa main quand elle tire ; le tissu lui érafle un peu la peau, mais ce n'est vraiment rien en comparaison de ce qui lui arriverait si toute la journée, elle tirait en tenant cette carabine à mains nues.

Ça lui semble vieux d'une éternité, le temps où elle avait des mains de jeune fille, dont elle prenait plus ou moins soin. Maintenant, elle a des mains de tueur qu'elle ne reconnaît plus. Mais peu lui importe, elle est ici pour protéger quelqu'un…

Par la lunette de visée, elle le repère facilement. Même de loin, même sans cela, elle reconnaît sans peine sa silhouette devenue familière parmi toutes les autres.

Elle pourrait le détailler autant qu'elle veut, sans être vue. Ce n'est pas l'idée de jouer les voyeurs qui l'en empêche, mais la mission qu'elle s'est fixée : elle ne doit pas voir que lui, mais surveiller les alentours aussi.

Régulièrement cependant, son regard revient sur lui.

Depuis cet incident qui les a réunis, il y a quelques jours, il porte ses gants en permanence. Même s'il sait qu'elle est désormais là pour le protéger de loin, le coup de poignard manqué lui a appris un peu de prudence et il ne laisse plus ses armes. Personne ne s'en plaindra.

Ses mains sont toujours, toujours cachées sous le tissu à feu. Blanc autrefois éclatant désormais taché de la poussière du désert, le cercle brodé toujours soigneusement entretenu malgré tout. Lui au moins, n'aura pas de sang sur les mains.

Pas qui soit visible, du moins. Au fond de lui, il sait bien le poids de chacune de ses actions : elle a croisé ses yeux, des yeux de tueur… tellement différents de ceux qu'il avait autrefois, quand il était l'élève de son père, et qu'elle l'observait parfois en cachette.

Et ça doit être pareil pour elle.

La passion dans les yeux de Roy Mustang, l'innocence des siens, a disparu, complètement, estompant les souvenirs, à croire qu'elles n'y ont jamais été.

Elle ne peut rien y faire, juste se battre en espérant la fin rapide de cette guerre. Il faudra bien qu'il puisse enlever ces gants, un jour, cesser d'être une arme vivante pour redevenir un homme.

Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention avant ; elle avait souvent regardé les mains de son alchimiste de père quand elle petite, qu'il traçait des cercles et domptait la matière, mais ne s'est jamais intéressée autant à celles de "Mr Mustang".

Aujourd'hui qu'elles sont cachées par les gants aux flammes, elle se prend à en rêver. Rien ne lui paraîtrait plus beau que ses mains enfin nues, enfin rendues à leur état naturel.

oOo

(bwehehe, le royai massacré par le film renaîtra plus fort que jamais dans le manga ! j'ai dit !)


	2. sous ses mains

ça aura pris le temps, mais cette histoire aussi se voit adjoindre des compagnes. Heh, "les militaires de FMA" ça comporte bien sûr Roy et Riza. Et certains détails du manga étant moyennement compatibles avec ce que j'ai fait plutôt pour la vision de l'anime... z'auront droit à un recueil de petites fics rien qu'à eux.

* * *

**Titre : **sous ses mains  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Riza/Roy  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu est ma déesse. Pour le "détail" dont il est question ici je ne la remercierai jamais assez.

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #28, "sous ces mains"  
**Timeline/Spoil** : flash-back sur le manga, **chapitres 58 et 60**.  
Attention, **lourd, le spoil **! genre, si vous n'avez pas encore lu le **tome 15**, vous faites demi-tour tout de suite. Non, sérieusement. Vous ne voudriez pas vous gâcher _ça_.  
environ 315 mots

oOo

C'était il y a des années, et elle s'en souvient encore, bien mieux que si ç'avait été la veille. Elle était encore bien jeune, à l'époque. Elle était encore bien loin d'imaginer entrer un jour dans l'armée et devenir experte dans le maniement des armes.  
Ça avait fait un mal de chien. Elle avait détesté son père de lui faire subir ça, de graver ce tatouage dans son dos, de meurtrir sa chair pour y abriter le secret des Flammes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé, à l'époque, que ça blessait aussi son cœur, de se savoir transformée en arme vivante.  
Elle avait juste serré les dents sur ses gémissements, serré les paupières sur ses larmes, avait tout supporté bravement.

Elle aimait son père, tant pis si ses recherches alchimiques lui prenaient tant de temps et le volait à l'affection de sa fille. Elle prit ça comme une preuve d'amour, qu'il voie en elle le gardien idéal pour ses précieuses recherches. Et elle avait mis un point d'honneur à le rendre fier d'elle, à endurer sans la moindre plainte toute la durée du tatouage.

C'est un tout autre jeu d'émotions qu'elle a éprouvé, quelques années plus tard, quand, après la mort de son père, elle a dévoilé ce secret à Mr Mustang, quand elle lui a offert son dos nu pour qu'il y lise le tatouage…  
Un jeu trop complexe pour qu'elle le déchiffre, aujourd'hui ; douleur, tristesse, peur, pudeur… excitation, plaisir coupable, aussi…

Elle refuse de repenser à la brûlure qui défigure désormais l'harmonie du cercle. Cette douleur-là, elle ne veut pas la revivre.  
Elle ne pense plus qu'aux mains de Roy, attendant qu'elles se posent à nouveau sur sa peau nue et tracent une fois de plus chaque ligne de son tatouage.

oOo

...excusez-moi pendant que je retourne couiner après ce tatouage et tout ce qu'il implique. yeah Professeur Hawkeye, ça c'était de l'idée tordue ! °w°


	3. dernier combat

**Titre :** dernier combat  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Arakawa Hiromu

**Thème : **31 jours,"l'odeur des cendres"

**Timeline/Spoil :** manga, guerre d'Ishbal, **chapitres 58 à 61** (plus la dernière page du chapitre 57). ça fait du gros vilain spoil si vous n'avez pas encore lu l'équivalent du tome 15.  
**Avertissment :** plutôt gore, sans doute pas mal glauque aussi.

oOo

Il y a eu les cris, les explosions. Le fracas des attaques. Le ciel rouge de flammes et les nuages noirs, lourd et gras. La fumée suffocante, l'odeur âcre du feu d'abord, se superposant aux relents des corps mal lavés sous la couche de poussière, l'odeur de la chair brûlée ensuite. Quand toutes les cibles eurent été détruites ou mises en fuite (puis les fuyards rattrapés et exécutés), l'équipe d'expérimentation se disputa quant au sort à réserver aux cadavres : fallait-il les enterrer ou les brûler, ou pouvait-on compter sur l'épaisse couche de cendres qui les couvraient pour leur éviter la putréfaction et les risques d'épidémie ?  
Le temps qu'ils se décident et que l'on règle le problème, le vent avait balayé la puanteur de sang qui stagnait aux abords des camps et les retombées de l'incendie. Restaient la suie sur les ruines et les cendres s'ajoutant aux scories de sable soulevées par le moindre souffle.  
Et si les lieux des massacres étaient voués à l'oubli, pour les survivants de la dernière bataille, l'odeur restait encore incrustée dans les vêtements, imprégnée dans les cheveux, les accompagnant sur le chemin de la retraite, encore longtemps après avoir laissé derrière eux les derniers cadavres. Et même s'ils finiraient bien par s'en débarrasser, le souvenir du feu et l'odeur de la mort demeureraient gravée dans leur mémoire, comme les cicatrices sur leurs corps.

Pour Riza Hawkeye, avant de pouvoir s'éloigner et espérer guérir de tout ce qui est arrivé là, il restait un dernier démon à brûler. Le secret des flammes, à l'origine du massacre, devrait rester ici. Cette blessure-là, elle savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas si elle la remportait avec elle. Il fallait qu'elle l'abandonne avec les morts sur ce champ de bataille.  
Après seulement, elle pourrait se dire qu'elle a fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle a protégé ses camarades, qu'elle a accompli aussi ce qu'elle attendait d'elle-même, qu'elle a protégé Roy Mustang. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle oublie que c'est le travail de son père, mis entre les mains du même Roy Mustang, qui a causé tant de souffrances. Que c'était, quelque part, sa faute à elle si le feu a ravagé ce pays. Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa part de douleur. En expiation. Pour se libérer du rôle dans lequel son père l'avait liée. Et pour éviter que ça se reproduise jamais.

Roy répugnait à faire souffrir encore, mais il comprenait. Une dernière fois, il activa le cercle des flammes, une dernière fois, la chair grésilla et se déforma sous ses doigts, la puanteur familière d'un corps livré aux flammes s'éleva autour de lui. Il se jura, vraiment, que ça serait la dernière fois. Tout ce qu'il a commis au cours de cette campagne, de conserve avec Knox, lui a appris à maîtriser parfaitement l'effet de sa flamme sur un corps -quelle ironie ! Cette dernière brûlure ne tuerait qu'une partie de son âme. Il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle soit le moins douloureuse possible, essayer de ne détruire qu'une partie-clé réduite du tatouage et épargner le reste. Et quand cette brûlure guérirait, espèraient-ils, peut-être que leurs cœurs s'apaiseraient aussi un peu.


	4. dans son dos

**Titre** : dans son dos  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Couple** : Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Notes** : spoiler tome 15, s'il y a encore des gens qui ne l'ont pas lu (?)  
**Avertissements** : un peu de dub-con

**Prompt** : "toucher"  
(proposé par Wayya pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Riza)

**Nombre de mots** : 255

oOo

Les masques comme les vêtements sont tombés. Il n'est plus question de prendre de gants, au sens ni au figuré. Riza ne demande qu'une chose :  
« Pas mon dos, s'il vous plaît.  
- Je le connais déjà, proteste Roy, surpris qu'elle voie là un tabou.  
- C'est justement pour cela, » se défend-elle. Elle voit dans les marques qu'elle y porte la concrétisation de sa faiblesse.

Il ne la force en rien à lui montrer son dos, il préfère d'ailleurs la voir de face, profiter de son visage, mais glisse tout de même ses mains vers la zone interdite. Voulant lui prouver qu'elle est belle malgré la blessure, il passe outre l'interdit, confiant. Elle lui en veut sur le moment.

Le tatouage en lui-même n'a pas changé sa sensibilité pourtant elle frémit bien plus quand il effleure cette partie que n'importe quelle autre. Tout est dans sa tête. Pour ce qui est des brûlures en revanche... Ces cicatrices-là ont une sensibilité toute particulière. Les zones durement brûlées ont perdu une partie de leurs nerfs, celles autour ont acquis un toucher nouveau. Là, quand Roy profite de son abandon pour y gagner accès et y poser les lèvres, il lui fait perdre la tête.

Quand Roy finit de l'aimer, Riza lui en veut toujours, mais pour une autre raison : parce qu'entre ses mains elle a totalement perdu le contrôle, et qu'elle a aimé cela malgré elle, à la fois les caresses auxquelles elle s'attendait et celles dont elle était sûre ne pas vouloir.


	5. Stigmata

**Titre** : Stigmata  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga)  
**Personnages** : Riza et le Professeur Hawkeye, Roy derrière les scènes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 15 – pour la 2nde série animée, ça ne devrait plus trop tarder, j'espère.  
**Avertissements** : tordu

**Prompt** : "Sa fille souffrira au centuple ce qu'il a imprimé dans sa chair."  
d'après Azilia  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ce qu'il a imprimé dans sa chair la condamne à la solitude.  
Riza connaît le processus du tatouage ; ce que son père a fait était bien plus profond qu'écrire sur sa peau. Et sans savoir utiliser l'alchimie elle-même, elle connaît la théorie de ses travaux, elle sait la dangerosité du secret qu'elle porte.

Elle ne peut se montrer qu'à une personne de grande confiance – mais cela, elle s'en doutait depuis longtemps ; en jeune fille bien élevée, elle n'irait pas batifoler avec n'importe qui. À cela s'ajoute un poids : son secret révélé, qui la considèrera comme une personne, pas juste un support de savoir ?


	6. logistique à Ishval

**Titre : **parmi les nombreux inconvénients de cette campagne...  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **gen/plutôt moche  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix et Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Avertissements : **sans doute un peu bizarre  
**Prompt : **Roy/Riza, "couscous" pour le frère de presKunange (Noël 06/nouvel an 07 - non, je n'ai pas spécialement tenu à l'archiver ici plus tôt)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

**Continuité**/Spoil éventuel** : **tome 15 – non applicable à la 1ère série animée, et passé à la trappe dans la nouvelle (pff...)

oOo

Quand les opérations s'éternisent et que les troupes se trouvent coupées des voies de ravitaillement, il faut bien s'adapter comme on peut et profiter de ce que l'on trouve sur place. La semoule de blé dur qui remplace leur farine habituelle, ils s'y habituent vite. C'est pratique, ça se conserve bien et ça se cuisine facilement. Les soldats qui sont de corvée popote s'en arrangent relativement bien.

Après, le mélange légumes/viande est un peu plus aléatoire et ne change pas vraiment du rata habituel. Là, personne ne voit de changement. C'est plus ou moins dégueu' et plus ou moins équilibré, mais quand on a faim, on ne fait pas les difficiles.  
Et proposer une part de sa gamelle qu'il ne finira pas à la jeune demoiselle, pour Roy, ça n'est pas par dégoût pour la nourriture, mais par générosité, parce qu'il a promis à son maître qu'il prendrait soin de sa fille et qu'il s'en veut de l'avoir retrouvée sur ce champ de bataille. La petite Riza, jamais il n'aurait rêvé ni cauchemardé la voir un jour obligée de se battre, de supporter la chaleur, la poussière, la faim et les tueries.

Mais puisqu'ils en sont là, il leur faut bien survivre, maintenant…


	7. ses yeux si sombres

**Titre** : dans ses yeux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Mustang et Hawkeye, « Laque/Tutu (ou les deux ; au choix) », bon, j'ai pris seulement « laque »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : j'avais écrit ça avant de lire le chapitre 108 et je ne vous dirai pas si c'est finalement compatible ou non avec la fin de la série.  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quand Roy ramène ses cheveux en arrière à grand renfort de laque, Riza est toujours surprise par la noirceur de ses yeux. En temps normal, comme ils sont obscurcis par sa frange, elle ne se pose pas la question. Révélés au grand jour, les yeux de Roy sont deux puits de ténèbres dans lesquels il est facile de se noyer.

À les voir ainsi, Riza n'a qu'une envie : défaire cette coiffure trop formelle, de ses propres mains, rendre à Roy son décoiffé habituel et l'ébouriffer encore plus et voir lutter dans son regard une autre flamme et une autre obscurité.


	8. la clé du secret

**Titre** : secret partagé  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, mangaverse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Alors c'était toi ! » d'après Cucumber Sandwiches  
pour la case n°11 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait Riza

**Continuité** : tome 15, _encore_  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

_Ma fille connaît le secret_, a confié le professeur Hawkeye mourant à son élève. Roy s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait appris par cœur un code qu'elle ne comprendrait pas, qui lui livre la formule, ou ouvre un coffre-fort, quelque chose comme ça, qui ne l'aurait pas trop impliquée.

Quand elle lui demande de se retourner et qu'il entend dans son dos les bruits de vêtements froissés lui indiquant qu'elle se déshabille, il est au bord de paniquer et quand elle l'appelle, lui disant qu'il peut regarder de nouveau, son cœur bat d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qui l'attend. Elle ne compte quand même pas s'offrir à lui et qu'un mariage imposé soit nécessaire à ce qu'il hérite du code ?  
Mais la jeune fille se tient de dos, nue seulement jusqu'à la taille, comptant sans doute qu'il ne fasse que regarder sans toucher, et son jeune corps crie silencieusement qu'elle-même ne veut pas regarder ce qui se passera.

Il ne croyait pas que son maître ait pu être assez dérangé pour que Riza _elle-même_ soit la clé, dans sa propre chair. Tendant une main tremblante vers le dos tatoué tout aussi tremblant, il se sent pris de vertige.


	9. sous la peau des choses

**Titre : **Sous ses mains  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **amour/_lime_/angst  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thèmes **1#05, « feu » pour 30 interdits  
**Note :** sequel à une petite ficlet pour 52 saveurs, "sous ces mains" que vous pouvez retrouver au deuxième volet de ce recueil  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : lourdes références au tome 15 ; ne cherchez pas dans le nouvel anime, ça a été honteusement raccourci, et ça n'existait purement pas dans le premier anime.  
**Nombre de mots : **~650

oOo

Roy s'est endormi, satisfait. Riza voudrait simplement le contempler, profiter de son beau visage assoupi, et savourer l'idée qu'il est à elle, qu'il lui a donné toute sa confiance et qu'il l'aime. Mais un petit quelque chose lui ronge le cœur et refuse de la laisser profiter du moment.

Il a refusé de la prendre toute entière. Il a négligé de reconnaître ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.  
Il lui a offert les plus beaux aveux, pourtant, l'a embrassée et caressée avec tout l'amour dont il est capable, faisant éclore la flamme des passions qui couvent en elle depuis des années. Quand ils se sont mutuellement mis nus, il l'a longuement admirée du regard, lui a répété combien il la trouvait belle. De ses mains agiles et de ses lèvres audacieuses, il a parcouru tout son corps...  
À l'exception de son dos. Il a exploré tout son corps, de son visage, de son cou, à ses seins et son ventre, ses bras jusqu'au bout des doigts, et ses paumes, ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, a été jusqu'à lui baiser les pieds, la faisant rougir comme braise.

Il a pris tout son temps pour faire connaissance de sa peau, de tout ce qui lui avait été caché des années durant.  
Il l'a longuement préparée, la mettant sur des charbons ardents. Quand enfin, il lui fit l'amour, elle crut se consumer de plaisir.

Mais il n'avait ni cherché à poser le regard sur son dos - il l'avait même empêchée de se détourner de lui - ni osé passer la main sur les cicatrices laissées là autrefois.

Roy dort maintenant à ses côtés, mais Riza se sent désespérément seule.  
Elle a beau se dire qu'il a fait ça par regret de l'avoir blessée autrefois, elle le ressent comme un affront. Après tout, c'est elle-même qui lui avait demandé de détruire ce tatouage, ça serait à elle de s'excuser d'avoir exigé cela de lui.

Mais non. Dans ce geste, ou plutôt le manque d'un geste de plus, de la part de Roy, elle se sent rabaissée à ce qu'elle a été autrefois : un livre ouvert confié par son père à un apprenti, un parchemin secret sur lequel découvrir le secret des flammes.

Elle se rappelle encore comme elle a tremblé quand elle s'est dévêtue pour lui et lui pour la première fois lui a montré son dos : de peur autant que d'excitation rentrée. Il a appris par cœur les entrelacs du cercle, s'excusant à mi-voix quand parfois, il posait le bout du doigt sur sa peau frémissante pour suivre un passage complexe de l'équation.

Elle se rappelle aussi comme elle a encore tremblé quand pour la deuxième fois, elle s'est mise à demi nue pour lui. Cette fois, c'était une toute autre sorte d'appréhension. Et de honte, également. Malgré elle, elle s'est prise à espérer qu'il poserait ses mains nues sur sa peau pour activer directement le cercle. Puis un hurlement de douleur lui a échappé. Mais elle n'a pleuré que quand il l'a laissée seule, après s'être une fois de plus excusé. Elle n'a pas eu la force de le remercier. Elle s'est laissée soigner sans mot dire.

Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, elle s'est dévoilée à lui. Pour la première fois, il l'a acceptée de son plein gré et en a fait lui-même autant. Pour la première fois, ce contact lui a donné plus de plaisir que de douleur.  
Enfin, il a découvert tout le reste de son corps.

Il a encore honte de ce passé qu'ils ont été forcés de partager dans la douleur, et ne veut plus lui donner que du plaisir. Elle le sait, c'est pour cela qu'il refuse de retourner vers le tatouage et la brûlure.  
Elle devrait lui en être gré… comment lui dire qu'au contraire, elle voudrait qu'il passe outre, et la voie comme un tout, passé compris, puisque cette époque douloureuse est révolue et devrait être oubliée désormais ?


	10. son arme la plus fidèle

**Titre : **son arme la plus fidèle  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
**Genre : **UST/un peu de fetish  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **gun kink  
**Nombre de mots : **202

oOo

Roy observe Riza qui nettoie son arme. Les gestes de la jeune femme sont précis et nets. Elle y met du soin. Et en la regardant il se souvient de l'époque où il avait pleinement toute la puissance du feu entre les mains, où il s'en servait chaque jour en le ressentant dans ses tripes, en se sentant douloureusement vivant.  
Il n'en a rien oublié, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui il s'en sert encore de temps à autre mais plus pour jouer les m'as-tu-vu que pour accomplir un véritable travail, et ça ne prouve même pas qu'il n'a jamais perdu la main.

Riza elle, au contraire, entretient toujours son arme avec la même efficacité. Rien de rouillé chez elle. Elle est un bon soldat. Mais ses mains sur l'acier froid sont indubitablement des mains de femme. Les voir manipuler un outil si dangereux les rend encore plus désirables, par contraste (à moins que ça ne soit par association ?)

Il ne serait pas contre une petite séance de remise à niveau avec elle. Sait-on jamais, si par malheur il se retrouvait de nouveau sans pouvoir utiliser son alchimie un jour... il ne faut pas qu'il dépende entièrement d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?


	11. pas l'un sans l'autre

**Titre** : co-dépendants  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Couple** : Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d'abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s'aimer enfin, parce que l'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien. »  
d'après Alaiya  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien. D'autres qui ne les connaissent pas bien pourraient penser que Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye se complètent merveilleusement. Eux-mêmes, plus lucides, plus cyniques, se rendent compte qu'ils sont surtout terriblement co-dépendants.

Berthold Hawkeye a accidentellement conditionné sa fille à se penser plus comme un outil, l'instrument de la vie d'un autre, que comme une vraie personne, mais au moins elle est restée libre de choisir qui elle aiderait. Voyant cela, son apprenti a compris qu'il lui faudrait à lui un garde-fou pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de son maître.


	12. s'il l'a déjà perdue

**Titre** : le pire du problème  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation** : PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Car il lui fallait juste parvenir jusqu'au bureau des préfets, dans lequel il s'enferma pendant une heure, la tête entre les mains, à penser. »  
d'après Dilly sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga ; spoil tomes 24-27  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

La tête entre les mains, à penser, plus exactement à ruminer, Roy ne voit pas le temps s'écouler. En fait, il ne voit plus rien du tout et c'est là le gros du problème. On lui a volé ses yeux, et que pourra-t-il faire pour son pays dans cet état ? Même s'il trouve à compenser, personne ne voudra nommer un aveugle Président.

L'autre partie du problème c'est qu'il a laissé sacrifier Riza, que c'est en punition de ça qu'il a perdu ses yeux, et qu'il n'y est pour rien dans son sauvetage. Pour lui, il l'a déjà perdue.


	13. l'amour rend aveugle

**Titre** : si l'amour rend aveugle  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Comme quoi l'amour rend vraiment aveugle! »  
d'après So Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tomes 24-27  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

L'amour rend vraiment aveugle, y compris l'amour de sa patrie, et, c'est là où ça fait encore plus mal, y compris aussi quand on le préfère à l'amour d'une femme.

Roy Mustang, ses rêves brisés, se dit qu'au moins, il n'a pas à soutenir le regard catastrophé de Riza. Et s'imaginer désormais indigne d'elle comme il est incapable de surveiller son pays l'achève.

Il ne la voit pas non plus poser en fait sur lui un regard toujours admiratif. Mais il l'entend :  
- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.


	14. demander sa main

**Titre** : de cheval sauvage à poulain de compétition  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, général Grumman  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « La proximité d'Abhainn rend le mensonge beaucoup plus intolérable à supporter. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

À supporter les radotages de Grumman pendant toutes ces années Roy s'est bâti une patience à toute épreuve, et de solides connaissances théoriques. À accomplir les innombrables missions qu'il lui confiait, certaines passionnantes, d'autres terriblement rébarbatives, il a acquis une expérience pratique plus complète encore.

Mais cette éducation n'était pas gratuite, bien sûr. Ça n'était pas (ou pas seulement en tout cas ?) par sympathie que le vieux Grumman a pris ce blanc-bec de Mustang sous son aile.

Maintenant qu'il est Généralissime, Roy se demande ce qu'il avait prévu dans cette campagne et à quel point il l'a réellement manipulé.

oOo

* * *

**Titre** : la pire manipulation  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : général Grumman, (Riza Hawkeye/)Roy Mustang  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « et il ne pourra pas lui échapper éternellement. »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga ; spoil dernier tome  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il ne pourra pas lui échapper éternellement, au nouveau Généralissime Grumman et à ses instances marieuses, Roy en a bien peur. Le vieux grigou l'a toujours eu à la bonne, le prenant sous son aile pour guider sa carrière, espérant en retour... une faveur pour sa descendance.

Maintenant que la roue a tourné, que c'est Grumman qui se retrouve au sommet, lui qui affirmait que sa carrière était déjà finie, Roy a cru qu'il le laisserait tomber.

Puis Grumman a laissé entendre qu'il était veuf, sa fille décédée, et qu'il ne lui restait pour ses vieux jours qu'une petite-fille...

oOo

* * *

**Titre** : pire qu'en cour martiale...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye, généralGrumman  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Bardol éprouve une satisfaction supplémentaire de laisser ses marques des ongles, des dents et de savoir exactement pourquoi Kranz ne lève jamais ses manches, ni ne défait son collet de chemise. »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : dernier chapitre  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son collet de chemise est serré, bien trop serré. Ou c'est peut-être qu'il a la gorge nouée d'appréhension, parce que son uniforme est exactement le même que d'habitude, la veste bien repassée et la chemise amidonnée juste ce qu'il faut, même pas plus raide que d'habitude.  
Il serait moins appréhensif devant un peloton d'exécution.

Et c'est ridicule. Il a pourtant déjà fait sa demande auprès de la première concernée sans aucun problème !

Mais aller dire au Président/Généralissime qu'il refuse son offre et vient demander la main d'une autre que la petite-fille qu'on souhaitait tant lui voir épouser...

oOo

* * *

(Note : dans mon _fanon_ personnel, personne hormis Grumman lui-même ne sait _qui_ est sa fameuse petite-fille ; c'est un secret bien gardé.)


	15. monde inconnu

**Titre** : sans repère  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy(/)Riza  
**Gradation** : PG~13 / T-  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Elle se contrôle, courbe l'échine et fait ce qu'on lui dit.»  
d'après Cucumber Sandwiches sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin/post-série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

On lui dit que son lieutenant est sauvée et hors de danger. On, des voix inconnues dans le noir complet qui l'entoure. Roy voudrait le croire, mais perdu comme il est, en quoi peut-il encore avoir confiance ?

On le guide à travers des lieux inconnus, on l'aide comme un invalide à ne pas trébucher et à trouver un siège. À tâtons, il trouve le lit devant lui. Une personne dedans, endormie, inconsciente ?  
Il ne peut pas reconnaître le parfum de Riza sous le désinfectant. Une main fine mais calleuse, inerte, qu'il se maudit de ne pas reconnaître non plus...


End file.
